


Woah.

by whoslovinyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoslovinyou/pseuds/whoslovinyou
Summary: I'll post one shots here.1. Regret - Mina has a few regrets, Momo isn't one.





	Woah.

Mina’s hands quivered as she held the phone in her hands, on the screen, a picture of her in a compromising position glared back at her. The longer she stared at the photo the tighter the knots in her stomach became, two women locked in a passionate embrace. With no added context the picture seemed innocent enough just two young adults ending their night with a bang, however, with the accompanying text it was certain this was no innocent rendezvous.

 

_ Call me. _

 

“Shit,” Mina groaned, tossing the phone to the foot of the bed as the severity of the situation finally sunk in.    

 

Wearily, she eyed the worn down picture frame on her bedside table. Mina knew it was only a matter of time until they were found out, she only hoped that it would have been much later - preferably after she worked up the courage to end things with Jeongyeon. 

 

Dread filled her at the thought of the older girl, sweet and caring Jeongyeon the woman who would never dare to complain whenever Mina would cancel their dates to spend time with her busy roommate. The older woman was near perfect. She was the type of girl that people could only dream of, everyone except for Mina, instead she dreamt of a clumsy vivacious dancer, of a girl she met eight years ago, she dreamt of the person right down the hall.

 

Mina was startled from her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door. There was only one person is could be.

 

“Come in,” she called hesitantly, slightly freaked out by her roommates uncanny timing. 

 

The door creaked open to reveal a freshly bathed Momo, her hair was wet and slightly disheveled, a mist of water coated her exposed skin. Yeah, even with her freaky timing and messy appearance Momo was still able to take her breath away.

 

Momo walked into the room and closed the door as she took in the sight of the girl slumped on the bed, it was clear to her that Mina was in a less than stellar mood.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked, forgetting why she even came into the room in the first place. 

 

“Sana.”

 

Mina ignored the look of surprise on the other girl's face.

 

“Sana? What about her?” It was unusual for Sana to ever be the reason why Mina would be in a bad mood.

 

“She -” Mina gestured to the phone on her bed “check it.” Showing her would be easier.

 

Puzzled, Momo grabbed the phone and entered Mina’s pin.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Mina sighed and the bed dipped as Momo settled in next to the younger girl, taking her hand in hers. Mina felt a tingle in her chest, having Momo by her side has always soothed her in the worst of times.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Momo affirms, turning towards the girl she pulled her into her arms  “Sana...she won’t hate us...you know that right?”

 

Mina nods against her chest, “What about Jeongyeon and the rest?” she burrowed herself deeper in Momo’s arms, “they’ll hate us.” Her voice was weak and slightly muffled.

 

“Well...” Momo held Mina impossibly tighter “as long as we have each other we’ll be alright.”

 

The sincerity of her words startled Mina it was always like this, her the pessimist and Momo the optimist always trying to see the good in every situation. It’s one of the reasons why she fell for her, the butterflies in her tummy attest to it.  

 

Mina has made plenty of bad decisions in her life, many of which she still regrets, but Momo?

She’ll never be one of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
